An integrated circuit or a light emitting display has been used in various electronics including computers, notebooks, tablet PCs, cell phones and display panels, and generates a lot of heat during its operation.
Such a heat should be emitted to the outside through a suitably emitting means. Otherwise, the electronics may undergo the deterioration of reliability and durability by excessive temperature rise.
As an emitting material, metals or graphite having good thermal conductivity have been used. Among these, the graphite is favorable in term of weight lightening and coast saving as the emitting material for various products.
Generally, heat-emitting materials comprising graphite have been obtained in the form of a sheet or a gasket by bringing exfoliated natural graphite itself into compression molding.
However, as the compressed natural graphite is anisotropic, it has very high thermal conductivity in the direction of its plane but exhibits insufficient thermal conductivity in the direction of its thickness.
Korean Patent No. 10-0755014 (registered on Aug. 28, 2007) discloses a heat-emitting graphite sheet coated with a thermal conductive adhesive and a preparation thereof.